


We're Damaged

by multifandom101



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom101/pseuds/multifandom101
Summary: Noah Mikaelson the twin brother of Hope Mikaelson. They both attend the Salvatore School for The Young and Gifted. Much like her sister, Noah is also a tribrid. But unlike his sister, Noah is much more social than Hope. But faces his inner demons and trauma of losing both his parents, which he rarely talks about. He's sarcastic and has a bad temper like his father. Much like his father, he has a thing for blondes specially one blonde in particular, Lizzie Saltzman.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Original Male Character(s), Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story and what comes next. This story will not follow the Malivore storyline just because I hate it, in the sense that some of the monsters are childish and it doesn't do justice to Tvd. So basically this will kinda be a version of what I thought Legacies was going to be. Again, I hope you guys like it and enjoy.

_When we're young, we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain. Good and evil. A savior and a lost cause. But what if the only real difference is who's telling the story? I come from a long line of the villains in the tales you've heard about vampires, werewolves, witches, and everything in-between. The school behind these gates protects the secrets of people like me. My name is Noah Mikaelson, twin brother of Hope Mikaelson. Wish I could say my life is normal but it's anything but normal. My family history is a bit complicated, but to keep it simple my father is the original hybrid and my mother was werewolf royalty, alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack in New Orleans. My sister an I are the only ones of our kind, tribrids. It means that we are one part, vampire, werewolf, and witch, see anything but normal._

_Since I could remember I've called the Salvatore School my home. It's basically a safe heaven for people like me to be who they are. But the outside world doesn't know we exist, to them we are just a school for troubled rich kids. They have the troubled part right, each one of us here has lost something or someone. Who have I lost? My parents, they died protecting my sister and I. Just like our parents protected us, Hope and I protect each other because we only have each other. We live in Mystic Falls which means that anything can happen here. We haven't had any supernatural threat in years but that doesn't mean it can't happen like I said we live in Mystic Falls. There are not a lot of people that I care about aside from Hope and my family but there is someone in particular, Lizzie Saltzman. I've known the Saltzman twins ever since I got here, and there's something about Lizzie that I can't get out of my head. I've never told her how I feel because people like me don't get happy ending, it ends the same way, death. So to avoid any emotional damage I bury my feelings._


	2. Welcome to The Salvatore School

Ever since the death of his parents and uncle, something changed in Noah. He's always had a temper, but now it's like anything can trigger it. Any silly argument can turn into a full blow thing. He doesn't like to deal with situations and just pushes it away, hoping someday it'll be gone. He pretends like everything is fine, but he knows it isn't. When he lost his parents, he felt anger towards everything, and to this day, he still does but does a much better job at hiding it. When their mom died, it felt like something had broken within him, he couldn't save her, and he carries that guilt with him. Hope and Noah never really got to spend a lot of time with their dad; there was always something in the way of them being together. When Hope and Noah took the hollow themselves, they thought they could finally be together, but it was killing both of them. Klaus transferred the hollow into himself to save his children. After his death, Noah felt alone, yes he had his sister, but he felt like he needed to be strong for her even though they were both suffering. After their death, he pushed a lot of people away, especially Lizzie. Because he knew she would sit there holding him while he grieved, and he couldn’t do that. 

_ [Flashback] _

_ "Hey I was just checking on you to see if you needed anything," Lizzie peeked her head through the door  _

_ "I'm fine," he said  _

_ "Noah you can talk to me, you know that," said the blonde as she entered his room and approached him  _

_ "Lizzie, please just go," he said, not wanting to talk to anyone.  _

_ "I'm not going to go, you need to talk to someone," she said  _

_ "Please, I don't need to talk to anyone, go," he said once again.  _

_ "No," she said, walking behind him and touching his shoulder so he would turn around.  _

_ "I said go!" he screamed, turning around, grabbing her hand tightly as his eyes glowed yellow.  _

_ "You're hurting me," Lizzie gasped, trying to break free of his hold. Eventually, Noah let go of her hand, which left a bruise. _

_ “Go, please,” he begged her, and this time she obliged, leaving him alone in his room. Ever since that day, they both kept their distance from each other. Not talking unless it was about football since he was captain of the team, and Lizzie was on the team. He alienated himself from her, and he regretted it so much. _

* * *

On their drive back from Atlanta, Georgia, Noah sat in the back seat with Landon and a recently turned, unconscious Rafael. Noah wasn’t very thrilled with the idea of him going on a recruitment mission, but Alaric made him go.

"I still don't understand why I had to come, you two had this handled," Noah says 

"Because you need to get out, instead of staying in all day and avoiding everything," Hope said 

"Seriously sis, you want to talk about avoiding? Because at least I have friends to talk to and who exactly do you have aside from me. You're the avoider here, so don't try to pin your problems on me," Noah said, annoyed. He knew that Alaric didn't trust him to stay at the school without any supervision.

"Friends like who? Mg? Kaleb? All you three seem to talk about is Li-," Hope started to say but cut herself off before she said Lizzie's name, "Comic books, which is mostly Mg rambling while you and Kaleb sit there and listen," Hope finished speaking. 

"At least I try, all you do is lock yourself in the room and only go out of your room for a class or recruitments," Noah said 

"Both of you, shut up, would you," Alaric said, ending the bickering between the pair.

"So how do you three know each other," Alaric asked.

"He used to serve us milkshakes at the Mystic Grill," Hope said 

"You know as much as I would love to converse with you all, I'd rather not, so tell me when we get there," Noah said, putting in his headphones. 

"Where exactly is there?" Landon asked, confused as to where they were going. 

"Somewhere safe," Alaric said, making their way to Mystic Falls.

* * *

When they had pulled up to the Salvatore school, Rafael had finally gained consciousness and was very confused by his surroundings. Lizzie and Josie immediately greeted them.

“Welcome to the Salvatore School. We're your tour guides,” 

“I'm Josie.” 

“I'm Lizzie. Sisters”

“Twins”

“Fraternal, obvs,” Lizzie clarifies as if it wasn’t obvious. Noah let out a small chuckle, feeling sorry for the new werewolf. 

“Rafael, why don't you go ahead with the girls while I talk to Landon?” Alaric said as the twins linked arms with Rafael, causing Noah to be a little jealous by it.

"Morning Hope," Lizzie and Josie said in unison "Morning Noah," Josie said, which earned her an eye roll from Lizzie. 

"More like despair," the blonde said 

"I heard that," he said a little hurt and annoyed.

"No, you didn't," she spoke as she started to walk away. 

"Didn't have to," he responded. 

"Everyone, behave," Alaric said, ending the bickering. 

"Love you, Dad," Josie and Lizzie said as they took Rafael on the tour, and Landon, Alaric, Hope, and Noah went inside to Alaric’s office.

They walked through the school “I'm curious, Landon---slow down! Were you aware of us when you lived in Mystic Falls?” Landon looks overwhelmed at all of the action around him as he follows Alaric and Hope.

“I knew Hope went to some fancy boarding school. People in town said it was for troubled rich kids. I see the rich part is true,”

As they head to Alaric's office, Landon spots a young female student who is a witch when she can telekinetically raise several textbooks in the air with nothing but a hand gesture “Nobody in town mentioned anyone here could do that,”

The three finally make it to Alaric's office, where he begins to explain the school to Landon as he takes off his jacket and hangs it on a coat rack “No one in Mystic Falls knows much about us. We blend in, just enough, Participate, contribute, just enough, Keeps people from asking too many questions,” he says, taking a seat.

“What is there to know, exactly?” Alaric and Hope share a knowing look before Hope shrugs as if to say, "We might as well tell him."

“Well, I used to have a speech prepared, carefully unpeeling the layers of mystical history, but it turns out most people have read Harry Potter and are cool with me skipping the tee-up.”

“You're a school for magic school?” Landon asks, confused. Alaric sits down behind his desk, and Landon takes the cue to sit down in the chair across from him.

“We're a school for the supernatural, which covers a lot of territories. Everyone here has something that makes them special in ways the outside world wouldn't understand,” Landon, still not believing what is happening, looks over at Hope and Noah, who have been standing quietly in the corner.

“So, what are you two?” He gestures to Noah and Hope 

“We should get to class…” Noah says trying to avoid the question 

“No,” Alaric, Hope, and Noah look surprised by his reaction.

“No. Sorry, I don't mean to be a dick, but I don't know you--“ Landon points to Alaric before he continues “--and though the image of you whammy-ing a priest is still fresh, I need you here, both of you,” Landon pauses for a moment to compose his thoughts before sighing deeply. “Just... tell me what all that was in the church last night?”

“What do you think it was?” Noah asks, taking a few steps closer to Landon.

“Well... as best as I can reason, either I've lost my mind, or werewolves are real,” The three of them share another silent look, as though they're surprised that Landon figured it out so quickly, and he takes their expressions as confirmation and begins to panic. “Th-this is beyond insane. How is that even possible?” Landon stutters 

“It's a long story involving an ancient, vengeful witch and a bloodline curse. We cover all that in Origins of the Species, grade six,” Alaric shrugs. 

“In sixth grade at my school, we learned the state capitals,” Landon scoffs.

“We teach that, too,” Hope says, smiling. 

Alaric turns the conversation back to the task at hand. “I have some questions about Rafael,” Landon looks confused by this statement. “Like what?”

“Well, let's start with who he killed recently,” Landon's eyes widened in alarm. “Why would you ask me that?”

“The werewolf gene lies dormant until the carrier takes a human life. If Rafael triggered his curse, it's because he killed someone, and we don't accept cold-blooded killers into our program,” Alaric explains. “He's not a killer,”

“We're not trying--“ Hope says, but Landon cuts her off. “He's not a killer!” “Well, I know a bit about his background. Neglectful birth parents, orphaned in adolescence, six foster homes in seven years, prone to fits of anger…” Alaric says, reading the file in his hand. “Yeah, you could just as easily be reading my file. That's what it's like out there for people like him and me,” Landon says in anger.

“Landon, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but we're only trying to help. We’ve been going here since we were seven. This is a safe place for people like Rafael. It's a home,” Hope says, hoping to ease his fears. “But, if we take him in, we need to make sure he's not a threat,” Landon closes his eyes and sighs, taking a moment to think before he speaks. “His girlfriend. Cassie. Last month, he was driving. There was a storm. He took a turn too fast. And then he started acting out. At first, I thought it was just grief. And then, maybe... maybe drugs, or something. And then, he threw a two-hundred-pound lawnmower fifty feet across the yard. That's when our foster parents called in the priest,” Landon sighs again and using a mocking tone of voice that makes it obvious he thinks this entire situation is crazy, “I guess they thought he was possessed by the devil.

Alaric nods, seemingly relieved by this story. “All of that is consistent with a newly-triggered wolf. It's normal. Thank you for that, Landon,”

Alaric, Hope, and Noah once again share a silent look, and Hope seems unhappy about what is about to come next. She steps in to try to mitigate any resistance on Landon's part. “Everything's gonna be okay, I promise,” 

Alaric touches a button on the intercom “We're ready” The door opens, and a young man with an afro wearing a school uniform walks into the office. Alaric stands to make introductions. “Landon Kirby, Milton Greasley” “ Come on, Dr. Saltzman,” Alaric nods and retracts his comment. “Right. MG. I'm sorry. Take it from a guy named Alaric-- I get it.” Alaric once again turns back to address Landon. “Landon, MG is my student aide.” “ He's also a vampire,” Hope adds, causing Landon to roll his eyes and scoff. “Of course, he is. You know, for a school with a secret to keep, you're kind of liberal with your information,” Alaric smiles fakely at Landon. “Well, we don't actually intend for you to remember any of it,” MG quickly places a hand on Landon's shoulder and looks him in the eyes, his irises dilating and contracting as he attempts to use compulsion to take his memories of the school. “Forget everything you've seen or learned since last night. All you need to know is that your friend has found a home where he can live a better life. You'll miss him, but you know it's for the best,” The compulsion seems to do what it was intended to do for a brief moment before Landon snaps out of it and slaps MG's hand off his shoulder, looking around at the four incredulously.

“Are you out of your minds? How could I forget any of this? The four immediately begin to panic. “MG, did you do it wrong?” Noah says a little annoyed at the young vampire. He didn’t really care what happened to the human boy, but since it would be bad for the school if Landon didn’t forget, he sort of had to care. “No, I didn't do it wrong! It's the easiest vampire trick in the book,” MG said clearly offended. “Well, it didn't work,” Hope said, pointing at the obvious, “Of course it didn't work!” Landon says and turns to rush out of the office, forcing MG to rush between Landon and the door at vampire speed and grab him in a chokehold. “Careful!” Alaric says. MG uses just enough vampire strength to get Landon to pass out from oxygen deprivation before beginning to drag him out of the office. “Get him to the cellar. This is not good! This is bad!”

“You know what, you three deal with this, I have practice,” Noah says, interrupting the awful situation. 

“Seriously, you’re just leaving?” Hope says to her brother 

“Yeah, this isn’t my mess anymore. I would’ve suggested killing him, less of a hassle,” Noah says, shrugging his shoulders.

“You’re insufferable,” Hope says, as Noah walks off. 

* * *

Noah had a band wrapped around his bicep, which described him as the captain of the team. After what happened earlier with Landon, he needed a stress release, and hitting things usually did the trick. Even though he was captain, he was still closed off from everyone and could be somewhat of a dick to others. He sprinted across the field towards the ball, which was being held in the air by magic. Noah jumped up and caught it as he fell through the ring before hitting the ground, causing everyone to cheer. He slowed down his jog as he saw Lizzie and Josie still giving Rafael his tour. He couldn’t deny that he wasn’t a bit jealous as his eyes stopped on the blonde with the werewolf. Josie had walked to the other side of the bleachers leaving Rafael and Lizzie together. Noah walked over to Josie who was sitting with MG. 

“Hey Jo, MG” Noah said 

“Hey Noah, nice shot by the way,” Josie said 

“Thanks,” He simply responded, his eyes wandering over to Lizzie. 

“Shouldn’t you be out there?” MG asked 

“Thought I take a break,” Noah said glancing once more over to Lizzie than back to MG and Josie. 

“Oh I get it now,” Josie said earning a confused look from Noah 

“Get what exactly?” He questioned 

“Lizzie. I can see how you look at her, I mean everyone can,” Josie said making Noah blush 

“It’s complicated Jo,” He said sighing 

“Is it really? You’ve had a thing for her for a long time, both of you are just too stubborn,” Josie said raising her brows.

“I should get back,” he said running back towards the field. He’s pushed her away for too long that at this point he doesn’t know how to fix it or if it will ever be fixed. 

* * *

After practice, Noah had decided to go to the party that was going on at the old mill. He wasn’t much of a party person but figured ‘why not’ there was booze and that trumped his desire not to go. He walked through the woods holding his red cup filled with beer. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Lizzie talking to a group of witches. Noah leaned on a tree admiring the blonde beauty. Lizzie felt someone’s eyes on her so she turned away from the witches and saw Noah staring at her. Their eyes met for a couple of seconds before Lizzie looked away. 

After a while of contemplating whether he should walk over there or not, he finally made his way over to Lizzie. "Can we talk?" he asks her, dispersing the group of witches

"What do you want Noah?" she askes

"I know we haven't really talked in like 2 years but I want that to change. I want us to be the way we used to be," he says 

"You're the reason why we haven't talked in almost 2 years. You pushed me away first. I don't want to be the way we used to be, I don't want to be anything with you," she says and walks away leaving Noah standing there by himself. That was one of the hardest things Lizzie had ever had to do. Of course, she wanted to be friends with him again but she didn't know how, after all the time that had passed. There were so many things that they had to fix in order to get back to that place where they were. But even then she wasn’t sure she wanted to be  _ just  _ friends. 

* * *

After his very bad conversation with Lizzie, he went to check on his sister. He went to her room finding her sitting at her desk, writing in her diary. 

“Hey, so everything worked out with Landon?" Noah asked grabbing her attention.

"Hey, uh...as far as I know it’s all good. The vervain should be out of his system by morning so he'll just be compelled and forget everything," she said with a frown. Part of her wanted him to remember, he was the first person who she got to open up to and was normal for a change. 

"But you don't want him to forget," he said studying his sister’s expression. 

"Maybe, he's the first one who I've ever opened up, especially after Roman,”

"Can I just say you have the worst taste," Noah teased raising his brows.

"Shut up," she said shaking her head 

"Look if you don't want him to forget then do something. Talk to Dr. Saltzman and convince him to let Landon remember," Noah said 

"Are you okay? You're actually being helpful," Hope said surprised at her brother’s advice. He wasn't much of a helper most of the time

"Shut up and take the advice," he said rolling his eyes. They spend the rest of the night talking, it's been a while since they did that. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I know it's really long and almost the same as the first episode of season 1 but I thought it would make a good intro to the story and it was a nice intro to the show before the monsters. If you want to see anything in particular from the characters feel free to leave a comment.


	3. It's Game Time

After his talk with his sister, Noah wanted to help out Hope and convince Alaric not to erase Landon's memories. He wanted to do something for his sister, he just hoped he wasn’t too late. 

"Dr. Saltzman, I wanted to talk to you about Landon," Noah said, walking up to him.

"Okay? What about Landon?" Alaric asked curiously 

"Well I was thinking of letting him stay," Noah said cautiously 

"You know we can't do that. It puts everyone here at risk," he said 

"Look he doesn't have anywhere else to go, might as well let him stay," 

"Why the sudden interest in Landon? Didn't you say you wanted to kill him?" Alaric asked 

"Well because of Hope. But my suggestion for killing him still stands.“ Noah said 

"I'm sorry to say this, but we already compelled him but he is staying in Mystic Falls," Alaric said 

"When did this happen?" Noah asked shocked

"About an hour ago, sorry kid," Alaric said, leaving Noah standing in the hallway alone. He figured he should be the one to break the news to Hope. Noah made his way to his sister’s room, knocking softly on the door.

“Who is it?” Hope asked from the other side of the door 

“It’s me,” Noah said,

“Come in,” she screamed from the other side. “What’s going on?” Hope asked her brother.

“I talked to Alaric about letting Landon stay here,” he started to say

“Why?” Hope asked curiously 

“Well because I wanted to do something nice. And Landon is the first person you’ve kinda opened up to aside from me, I figured why not let him stay,” Noah explained 

“So what did he say?” Hope asked hoping Alaric had said yes 

“I was too late, they compelled him about an hour ago, I’m sorry,” Noah said 

“It’s fine, it’s for the best,” Hope said 

“How about you and I go into town today? I could use a break from class,” Noah suggested 

“Don’t you have a game today?” Hope asked 

“Yea but I can skip it,” he responded 

“MG will kill you if you miss the game,” Hope said

“I’ll talk to him, but we’re going either way,” he said walking to the door.

Noah knew MG was going to be mad he wasn’t going to play the game, given that he’s the captain of the team. But he wanted to do something nice for his sister. 

"What do you mean you're not going to play?" Mg asked 

"I’m going to hang out with Hope, she needs it,” Noah said 

“Dude without you we’re losing,” Mg said 

“Mg, we always lose,” Noah responded

“Yea but with you at least it’s a close game,” Mg rebutted 

“I can’t play MG,” Noah said but he didn’t notice Lizzie and Josie walking past him overhearing their conversation.

“What do you mean you’re not playing?” Lizzie asked furrowing her brows 

“I mean I’m not playing today,” Noah said 

“You have to play,” Lizzie demanded 

“I can’t, we lose anyway so it’s not that big of a deal,” Noah defended 

“Yea but I hate losing by a lot, at least you help us almost beat them,” Lizzie said earning a confused look from Noah 

“Is that an actual compliment, Saltzman?” He asked raising his brow 

“No, you know what don’t play we’ll do just fine without you,” she said rolling her eyes and walking away.

“Come on Noah, you have to play. We won’t lose that bad with you there,” Josie said hoping it will convince him. 

“Okay, fine I just have to tell Hope,” Noah said giving in. He texted his sister telling her he had to play and they wouldn’t be able to go into town. 

_ Hope: it’s fine, I’ll see you at the game.  _

Noah felt bad that he couldn’t get out of playing and be with his sister.

After school was over, Noah started getting ready for the game. He headed over to the field where the team was already there ready to go, just waiting for the townies to get there. He always hated playing against them, they were so full of themselves. They weren’t allowed to use their abilities to win, they had to be fair according to Alaric so it meant they had to lose every game. Noah was competitive but for the sake of the school, he had to get used to losing.

As they started the game Noah could feel tension starting to rise between the Stallions and Timberwolves, especially with Lizzie and Dana. The townies always felt that they were better than them, so whenever they encountered one another trouble arose. 

“One word. One word and I could burn her perky little boobs to ash,” Lizzie said frustrated with her sister

“Hey, but we're not gonna do that today. Today of all days, right?” Josie said back to her.

Halfway through the game, the team gathered by the bench, everyone clearly frustrated. “All right, I just want to take a minute to let you know how proud I am. You're all doing a great job,” Noah, trying to remain optimistic said. 

“We’re getting our asses kicked,” Kaleb answered

“Which means we're doing a great job,” Noah said, forcing a smile, “you know you suck at pep talks,” Hope told her brother who rolled his eyes as he went back to the field. During the rest of the game, both teams took cheap shots at each other until Lizzie had had enough and Dana had struck a nerve, “Your sister sucks at football. You should've absorbed her in the womb.”

“You know what? We've been playing this game for years, and for years you have been digging at me. Is it because I'm prettier than you?” Lizzie said hoping she’d hit a nerve.

“Honestly, I just get a thrill from tormenting all the crazies. Speaking of, it's been a while since you paid a visit to my mom's pharmacy. Maybe you're feeling a little delusional because you're off your meds,” Dana said smiling before leaving the blonde standing in the middle of the field really hoping she could punch her. 

“New plan. The gloves are off. Let's burn these bitches to the ground,” She said to the rest of the team, ready to put the townies in their place. 

“Lizzie no,” Josie said 

“Every year they act like a suck-up townies and it’s about time we show them who they’re messing with,” Lizzie said determined 

“Josie’s right, we can’t expose ourselves,” Hope said 

“Who asked you?” Lizzie said annoyed, causing both Hope and Noah to roll their eyes. 

“They’re both right. Your dad builds this school for supernaturals like us, so if we win by flaunting all the things that make us different, we're gonna lose a lot more than a stupid game. We'll lose everything,” Noah said 

“You know there’s another option,” Penelope said sitting behind the group.

“Okay, we definitely didn't ask for your opinion. And how on earth do you always do that? It's like she appears out of the smoke,” Lizzie said confused 

“Hold up, hold up. What's door number three?” Noah asked curiously 

“You win, without any of your supernatural special sauce. Fair and square.” Penelope suggested 

“Yeah, but we're legitimately terrible,” Mg said 

“No, we used to be terrible, but Kaleb's new this year.” Lizzie said “Good idea, Satan. But to be clear, you can't have my immortal soul.” She finished glaring at Penelope

“Fair and square. Let's do this,” Noah said signaling everyone to get out to the field. The rest of the game was going fine, the team managed to catch up to the Timberwolves. All Josie had to do to win was catch the ball, and make it to the end. But as fate would have it, Josie decided they weren’t winning today. Instead of catching the ball, she let it slip through her fingers.

“Good game,” Josie said as they passed congratulating the Timberwolves. 

“Suck it, losers,” Dana said, which was the last straw for Lizzie. Lizzie punched her in the face, “Not now, Dana'' Noah grabbed her holding her back before she landed another punch. The game ended with the Salvatore School and Mystic Falls High in a brawl. 

“So that was something,” Hope said as she entered her room, Noah right behind her 

“You could say that. Where was Dr. Saltzman anyway?” Noah asked, wondering where the coach of the team was during the brawl. 

“He told me had business to attend to, I’m not really sure,” Hope answered 

“Well, I should go, gotta check on a few things before heading to bed. I’ll see you in the morning,” the boy said leaving Hope’s room 

“Does this have to do with Lizzie?” She asked her brother raising her brow

“Goodnight Hope,” He said, exiting her room. Noah walked down the hallway and stood outside Lizzie and Josie’s room. He stood there for a couple of minutes until he decided to knock. Lizzie opened the door and saw Noah standing there. “What are you doing here?” she asked confused 

“I came to check on you, looks like Dana got a pretty good hit,” he said pointing at the bruised eye. 

“I’m fine,” she said coldly 

“Lizzie-” he began to say

“We’re not friends, you can’t just come here and check on me,” the blond said 

“We used to be,” he said. He knows he screwed up with Lizzie, but now all he wanted was to be with her. 

“Exactly, used to be,” She said, closing the door, leaving a heartbroken Noah standing on the other side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I'm trying to figure out all the details of this story, and I've been very busy with other things in my life. I promise to update more frequently, but I really hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
